


Peppermint Kiss

by writingherhope



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, SamJackShipmas, Shipmas 2020, samjackshipmas2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope
Summary: No one could guess he had his blues pockets filled with mini candy canes.--Happy Shipmas, All!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Peppermint Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9, Janet's alive (because I heard a line in her voice), Cam mentioned (as set dressing really), no Vala. 
> 
> I have some rough artwork for this as well. I'll post it on twitter and tumblr later, maybe add this to at some point. 
> 
> Yay! My first Shipmas!  
> Also, this one has not been beta'd.   
> Prompt: "How many candy canes have you eaten?"

General O'Neill was in town from D.C. for the first time since Landry had taken command of the SGC and Colonel Carter had been transferred back from Nevada, so it was no surprise to anyone that O'Neill showed up on the base to make sure the transition was still going smoothly. Walking through the halls, no one could guess he had his blues pockets filled with mini candy canes. He always did love the holidays, Charlie made that enjoyment ten-fold. There had a been a few years where Christmas wasn't something he wanted to think about; drinking the night away in a bottle of bourbon actively trying not to think of his son opening the last Christmas present he'd ever gotten-a new hockey stick and puck for when they went to the cabin. After more time was spent and a team that became a family, over the years, Christmas became something he loved again.

Jack found his old team around Daniel's desk, covered in books, talking with Colonel Mitchell. Jack would bet dollars to donuts that Daniel was still complaining about Atlantis from time to time, but right now they just seemed to be arguing about whether to get each other Christmas gifts or not.

"Candy is always a nice gift." His voice broke through the argument, as his hands reached into pockets pulling out a candy cane for each member of SG1.

If there was any sort of tension, or lack there of, between the two military members of the original SG1, no one mentioned it. They also didn't acknowledge Sam's sudden need to go to her lab, just a few minutes after the General had left.

\-----

They made it into the briefing room just before the rest of her team.

Daniel, and Teal'c sat across from them and when Cam and Janet walked in, Cam took the seat next to Jack. Janet had been summoned to go over the latest medical reports from their last mission, but as she looked at the team before her she paused on General O'Neill. His elbows were on the table, one arm at his face, while he said something that only made Sam laugh. Surely, that wasn't just due to his stupid humor. Surely, they all had noticed the same thing she had. How hadn't Sam? 

Then Janet glanced at Sam and immediately had to hold back a laugh. Grinning she spoke, "General O'Neill," he looked her direction, "you have a little something on your mouth." She handed him a tissue.

Jack's brow furrowed as he looked down a the reddish-pink stain left on the tissue, "Hmm, must have been the candy canes." Genuinely, not understanding, until he looked to Sam and saw her trying to slink down into her chair.

At his explanation Janet, and the rest of the team, chuckled, "Candy canes?" Not believing a word.

Not one to be out done, "Yup. Candy Canes." Nodding his head, as if that was the final word on the matter.

Daniel smiled at his friends, who had obviously finally gotten their act together, "Interesting play, Jack."

Teal'c and Mitchell watched on in amusement as Janet continued, "Oh, okay." Looking again at Sam, who looked about ready for the floor to swallow her whole, "And just how many candy canes have you eaten, then?"

Jack narrowed his eyes in her direction, then darted them from friend to friend, until he was looking at Sam. She finally found herself, cut her eyes toward him at starting this idiotic excuse, "A lot…apparently." She spoke as she wiped her lipstick from her own mouth.

They all snickered and finally Jack groaned, "Well, it was peppermint-y." then turning to Sam, "Is that a new lip stick?"

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Shipmas, guys! I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading.


End file.
